1,000 Kisses
by mad-one-13
Summary: Kaiba after hearing some conveniently placed information, decides to strike a deal with a certain blonde puppy. But will their "deal" end up changing them both? Idea derived from RENT. SxJ puppyshipping, sexual content, yaoi, and possible lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kaiba after hearing some conveniently placed information, decides to strike a deal with a certain blonde puppy. But will their "deal" end up changing them both? Idea derived from RENT. SxJ puppyshipping, sexual content, yaoi, and possible lemon in later chapters. NO LIKE NO READ!

Author's Note: I haven't gotten on fanfiction for a long time, mostly due to what I believe to be poor writing, and i'd long ago given up reviews when most of those i'd reviewed gotten offended. But lately i'd grown to PASSIONATELY HATE...: Stephanie Meyer. Yes, I hate Twilight, I believe it will be the downfall of the already "soaring" literacy levels of the youth of America's population. But, I won't complain, due to this I was driven back to the site for comfort in search of one artist that could stir my creative energies once more and I have found in the midst of the destruction the one who is responsible for my triumphant return: Innocent Star Gazer. I would like to personally thank her for bringing me back to reality. Out of all this turmoil I was able to produce this work of art for your personaly enjoyment. Oh, and while we are on the subject, I do not own YuGiOh!

**1,000 Kisses**

**Chapter One: Man With A Plan**

Joey arched his back and moaned deeply as Seto trailed kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Their naked torso's created friction colliding together as Seto ground his clothed erection into Joey's awaiting waistline recieving a short gasp from his lover. Smiling into his collarbone Seto licked and nipped his way down Joey's chest which earned him many pleasant sounds from his partner.

"Seto, don't stop!" Cried the blonde as Seto gave his attentions to the younger man's nipples. Joey clung to Seto's shoulder running his hands through his lover's tousled auburn locks as he thrust his hips up into the air in a desperate plea for attention from the affectionate CEO. Panting heavily Seto lowered his hand stretching the waistband of Joey's jeans, as Joe groaned in agitated response.

"Yes, please. Fuck me Seto! Fuck me hard!" Joey shouted in that guttural brooklyn accent that Seto loved, making Seto's breath catch in his throat. Crushing his lips against the blonde in a passionate kiss he pumped the blonde's raging erection. Closed in the hot cavern of the CEO's palm Joey moaned into the ferocious kiss he was experiencing. Twisting and groaning against Seto as he worked his cock into submission made Seto's heart burn up with desire.

"Joey," moaned the CEO inches from the blonde's flushed face, "I love yo-"

"SETO!" Screeched a high pitched voice as the young millionaire was beaten with a stiff throw pillow. Jerking from his sleep Seto saw his younger brother Mokuba red handed with an embroidered pillow in his grasp. Wide-eyed in a pair of deep blue pajama pants, Seto couldn't stay angry.

"Mokuba, why?" Seto asked as he looked at the clock, still in the single digits.

"You were doing it again." Mokuba stated simply, gesturing with the pillow. Biting his lip and looking towards the carpet submissively he uttered. "I thought Dr. Yoichi gave you those pills to help...?"

"He did. I just-" sighing, he looked apologetically towards his younger sibling, the only one who ever recieved an apologetic...well, anything from Seto. "Don't worry about it Mokuba, I'll get it under control somehow." Seto said reassuringly to Mokuba with a gesture to exit his room. With a worried sideways glance his brother wordlessly exited. Throwing his body back against the pillows Seto sighed in frustration. Lately, he'd been having these vivid...wet dreams the subject of which worried him deeply. Having wet dreams about someone you were supposed to detest is not something to be proud of. Seto knew however, he'd never really hated the blonde. He treated everyone like trash, the only difference is the way the blonde treated the situation. When he insulted anyone, mostly they'd shrug off the incident as nothing. Every time Seto irritated the blonde however, Joey never failed to create a scene from shouting profanities at public places to shoving him into school lockers.

Such brash actions and blatant retaliation made Seto want him, that passion, that rage as reluctant as he was to admit it made Seto go crazy. He wanted someone that abrasive not only in bed but with him but WITH him. Someone he could be proud of, that's what he wanted. Seto's pride never failed him however, and every occasion warranted for him to speak his mind he always turned into an opportunity for an open brawl which usually warranted him some initial secret satisfaction.

Rising from his bed a disgruntled Seto strode into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. Opening a cabinet beside his bathroom mirror he grasped a small prescription bottle of sleeping pills. Twisting off the cap he shook two into his palm. He gazed at the pills and coming to his decision he threw them into his mouth and swallowed hard. Placing the bottle back into his cabinet he returned to bed.

Laying in the dark he seemed dreadfully lonely, mostly because the thought of his large bed was so empty. The pills helped somewhat with his ability to fall asleep and subdued the sleep talking, but the dreams he knew would never go away until he got what he wanted. Being Seto Kaiba, usually whatever he wanted, was never a problem until now. Slowly a smile spread across his face and shooting straight up in his bed he knew what he had to do, all he needed was the opportunity.

Shortly afterward, the opportunity presented itself. Seeing his chance Seto decided to apply himself to actually work for something more satisfying then the blonde's outrageous temper. Driving to school one Wednesday morning he noticed a commotion at the school's parking lot where a police car was parked. Outside there was an officer, one that Seto himself had been well acquainted with. After all, the police routinely escorted him to major events he had attended such as donation dinners, and new releases of KaibaCo. products to ensure the young CEO's safety from rabid fangirls. The man was an American named Martin. Curious, Seto parked nearby and got out of his sedan that he normally drove to school. His limousine attracted too much attention, normally from those he wasn't interested in. Swiftly making his way towards the officer's car the, Martin turned and smiled.

"Ah, Seto Kaiba! How nice to see you again!" The young officer said. Contrary to what many may believe Seto wasn't as harsh to his employees as many would think, just the main share holders and business associates- they were the sharks that had been circling his company like vultures ready for their next meal. Yet, to his employees under him and to the common working class he had associations with he was rather pleasant.

"Good morning officer! Is there something going on?" Seto inquired looking around the campus for some sort of commotion.

"Oh, no. Some rather bad news for an unfortunate student i'm afraid. But nothing disastrous no!" The officer said seriously, leaning in he said imploringly. "You don't happen to know a student by the name of Joseph Wheeler, do you?"

Shocked, the only thing he could think of is what the blonde teen must have done to get picked up by the cops, the guy was rough around the edges, but never had Seto thought he was a criminal. "Yes, I do actually. Did he do something wrong?" Seto asked questioningly.

The officer shifted uncomfortably and straightened up. "I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone of this information except for the student..."

Seto, depressingly sighed, and looked down. "But, since you know him..." Seto looked up hopefully. Officer Martin continued, "his father is a bit of a drunk. Well, he's been arrested for manslaughter. He beat a man to death last night at the corner of fourth street last night there were a street full of witnesses. It looks bad for him, he's looking at a couple of years...I'm here to take Joey and put him into the state's care. He'll have to go into foster care until he comes of age."

Seto's heart dropped like a stone, foster care could take him anywhere- even out of Domino. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen...unless. And of course Seto had a plan.

"Is there anyway, you can postpone taking him into foster care?" Seto asked imploringly to the officer.

"Unfortunately I can't, they're expecting me down at the permanent residence for institutionalized teenagers. I have to bring Joey unless he has a permanent residence with an able care provider." The officer said regretfully.

"Phone in, see if you can't at least give a leniency for tonight, I know somewhere he can stay maybe not permanently but...at least for a few days." Seto said, grasping the young man's shoulders. The officer looked shaken, but radioed in with Seto's word, and with a generous bribe/"donation" the deal was struck.

"I still have to inform him of his father's arrest though!" the officer said objectively, "and to inform him he has a week to find a permanent residence or he'll be forced into foster care. He should be lucky he has a friend like you." Officer Martin said brightly. Seto just gave his signature smirk as he strode proudly into the school.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

So, what did you think? Reviews PLEASE! Tell me your ideas on how I should work out the plot line, whatever you like! I appreciate all feedback! Chapter two should be up in a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've been gone for a while. Okay, forever is more like it, but I'm back now! And I'm doing the best I can. I'm continuing a story I haven't worked on in a while, because I still like the premise of the story and I believe you fine readers will like it too. Once again, this story IS A YAOI and will at some point feature INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT and if you DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. This will eventually have a LEMON and OTHER SEXUAL CONTENT. Also, for the record, I do not own YuGiOh! Although I would greatly enjoy it if I did.

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

Strutting around the school as though he owned it a bit more than usual, Kaiba formulated his next move. Of course the CEO had perfected his poker face to look systematically annoyed even when he was, in fact, in a rather fantastic mood. The cogs working in that fabulous brain were fast at work on his devious plot, and on the inside he was grinning.

Half way through first period English, Joseph Wheeler finally appeared. His spirits looked more dampened than usual, positively crestfallen in fact. Seto understood that to mean that officer Martin had relayed his little message to the troubled teen. This coincided with Seto's plan perfectly and he could no longer contain his excitement. A small twitch lifted his lip in a small smirk of delight as his worst enemy and best kept secret walked by. Joey's eyes lifted to meet his, but they seemed to have lost that fierce spark they usually held just for him. Seto silently understood why as the blonde slumped in his seat two rows behind him.

The class passed without incident and in his seat the CEO outlined a plan in his notebook. A small smile playing on his lips he left class without speaking or antagonizing the blonde. Most of the day proceeded without incident, and for the first time in years Seto Kaiba ate lunch at school. Sitting quietly at his seat by himself he concentrated on eavesdropping on the obviously private conversation taking place behind him.

"Joey that's awful! How come you never told us about your father?" squealed Anzu. Seto could almost see her clapping her perfectly manicured hands over her mouth at those words.

"I'm so sorry Joey." Yugi said consolingly as Tristan, Bakura, Malik and the rest of the gang sat aghast around them.

"Yami and I would let you stay with us if we could, but the fact is that there isn't enough money or space for you to stay with us. At least not for a long time…" Yugi trailed off guiltily as Yami placed a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder.

"What about your mother?" Ryou piped up rubbing his hands together worriedly. "Surely she'd take you in if-"

"Not a chance," Tristan chimed in, "you don't know that woman. She hates him. No offense, buddy…" Joey knowingly shook his head to show he didn't take offense. Inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay with any of his friends even before he asked. Malik and Marik barely made enough to get by, and ever since Bakura had moved back in with Ryou it would have been suicide to stay with them. Tristan got evicted from his parents' place and currently lived in assisted housing. Yami and Yugi lived with Yugi's grandfather above their gameshop, but it was small because they lived above the shop and they didn't make much money. Anzu was a girl, and her parents were strict so he wouldn't have a chance asking them for refuge. Joey had no sense of where to go or what to do. He was overcome with a sense of hopelessness so profound he couldn't even form words to express his despair. He would have to leave Domino and all his friends, his home he had known and loved. He felt his stomach drop, that eerie sensation that his intestines had completely disappeared into nothingness emerged every time his thoughts drifted to life in foster care. His friends were gazing at him with a horrible mixture of pity and concern and he couldn't possibly take it anymore. Rising from his desk he managed to stammer out "restroom" before striding briskly out of the classroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

Seizing the opportunity, Seto Kaiba rose to follow his puppy. This wasn't necessarily part of the plan, but Seto was enjoying this plot too much to miss any more than he had to. Everything was going according to plan. Rounding the corner Seto entered the men's restroom where he spied the blonde in front of the sinks, evidently splashing water on his face. He was panting slightly and Seto could see small water droplets dripping slowly from the tips of his sun kissed bangs, his chest heaving. It made Seto's heart stop, he quickly turned away to face the opposing wall in front of the urinal and was presented with a troubling physical condition. His pants were stretched uncomfortably and his mind immediately wandered back to the dream from this morning. He heard Joey moan and could almost see him underneath him calling his name. He was so close, he could almost imagine what his smooth ivory skin felt like, tracing his fingers along that sleek waistline… Slowly unzipping his pants Seto's hand wrapped around his stiff member.

"Come to piss me off again, moneybags?" A sharp voice said from behind him. Snapping back to his senses he zipped up his pants, with difficulty, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Quite the contrary, you were so insignificant I honestly didn't even notice you mutt." It came out before he could even control it, almost like a reflex.

"Just get it over with, will you? I'm not in the mood today." His blonde puppy barked scathingly.

"You mean to say that there are days when you…ARE in the mood?" Seto said slyly, quickly looking Joey over with a slight smirk.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, then almost immediately narrowed in suspicion. "Don't fuck with me Kaiba!" His puppy yelled savagely, and stormed out of the restroom.

Leaning back against the wall Seto's thoughts drifted to the look on Joey's face when he had asked him about being in the mood… Shock, and perhaps embarrassment? Seto chuckled lightly as he thought of his plan. Seto sidled into the neighboring stall and proceeded to take care of the throbbing in his pants. Although manipulative, Seto planned for Joey to benefit from his plan, and he did legitimately did care for the blonde. He just wanted his own benefit, and he planned to take care of his sleeping problem once and for all. Grinning satisfactorily he exited the restroom and made his way down the hall.

As far as Joey was concerned school had been a disaster, and his life was practically over. Even if he did stay at Yugi's for a few days he would only be prolonging the inevitable. Sighing as he walked down the hall he halfheartedly opened his locker-possibly for the last time. He couldn't even be angry with his father; he had no emotions at all for the man who had given him life. As he opened his locker as small piece of notebook paper fell out, meticulously folded with his name written on it in fluid cursive. Curiously he looked around, leaned over and picked it up. None of his friends wrote notes to each other, except perhaps Anzu but her handwriting was large and loopy- nothing like this mystery note. He unfolded it hurriedly and read its contents:

_ I know of your problems and I have a solution. Meet me at DaVinci's at 5:30 tonight. Give the maître d your name; they'll know who you are._

No name or anything. Completely taken aback he stared at the note, dumbfounded for several seconds before stuffing it hurriedly in his pocket and shuffling out of the school doors.

Who would send this note? Did they really know about his father or was it something else? And what in Ra's name did "I have a solution" mean? Why would someone he didn't even know want to help him? The only ones who knew of his situation were his friends and why would they send a note instead of just talking to him? Full of questions, he strode down the street aimlessly no longer having a home to go to.

Pacing in his room that night, Seto was for one of the only times in his life, nervous. This is where his plan could potentially fall apart after all. What if Joey didn't show up? What if he appeared, but upon realizing who it was that had left the note, stalked off without even letting him get a word in? Choosing a public place for their meeting was risky business, but Kaiba had thought it better to do this in a nice place to reduce the chance of a scene breaking out. Now, it was time to shine, and he couldn't seem to sit still.

"There is no way this will work Seto." Mokuba chimed in from the corner where he sat with his laptop. "Perhaps this is a bad idea big brother. I mean, maybe it's just better to let sleeping dogs lie. Don't try to resolve things, it could go horribly. You almost can't even control that temper of yours."

"Temper?" Seto turned around indignantly, "I don't have a temper, I just get frustrated is all."

"Well, regardless, you should calm down."

"I can't…decide what to wear." Kaiba said defenselessly, giving Mokuba a lost look and throwing up his hands. The only one who ever witnessed Seto at his worst, Mokuba got up and strode over to the walk in closet. He emerged with a sleek baby blue button down with a pair of tight black slacks, that were becoming a bit too small for him.

"Mokuba, those pants… I've actually been meaning to get rid of them they're too tight." Seto protested.

"Precisely. Trust me on this, wear this pair." Mokuba said with a devious smile that closely resembled his older brothers'. Seto shrugged in response and took the outfit into the master bath. Reappearing with the outfit snuggly curving itself around his slim body was greeted with acclaim by his younger brother, and after insisting he forgo the tie Seto had his driver take him to DaVinci's a good half an hour early.  
-

There was the slight problem that Joey did not have any inkling where DaVinci's was. After telling Tristan and Anzu about the mysterious messenger they were more than happy to help, especially Anzu who seemed to be ecstatic about the entire affair. She let him use her laptop to find out where it was, and then they accompanied him to the restaurant. Joey was not expecting what he found, and was immediately worried.

"This place looks expensive you guys…" Joey said, concernedly looking over the restaurant with its glass doors and clearly visible chandeliers.

"Well obviously they know your situation, and they know you have no cash, right?" Tristan threw in as he gazed at the restaurant with an expression bordering on awe.

"Just go Joey!" Anzu cried pushing him excitedly up the walk. Upon reaching the double doors in his faded jeans, worn out shirt, and debilitating green jacket he was conscious of exactly how ridiculous he must look as he struggled to say his own name to the host.

"Ah! Right this way, Mr. Wheeler." The man said with a smile as he led him through the restaurant. He moved past well-dressed couples who did double takes as he walked through the dining hall. To Joey's relief he led him to a private room, opened the door and bowed him inside. Joey smiled wanly at the waiter not having any money to tip the nice gentleman. Turning to sit down he almost passed out to see who he was seated opposite.

"What the he-"

"Before you say anything!" Kaiba cried, hurriedly standing up and motioning for him to stop. Joey froze, staring at the CEO's appearance. He let his eyes wander over a very tight pair of sleek black slacks and a thin blue button down that rested quite becomingly across the brunette's chest.

"Before you leave, please sit down and talk with me." Seto continued.

"And why should I talk to you?" Joey responded, coming back to his senses.

"Well, look at it this way, you get a free decent meal out of it." Seto said resting his palms on the table and leaning forward slightly so the buttons on his shirt stretched taut across his chest. Looking into those piercing blue eyes and assessing his situation, Joey moved towards the chair. Seto's expression relaxed almost to a smile and he slowly sat back down. The waiter came forward with a bottle of wine and poured some into the brunette's glass, he moved to give some to Joey too but he quickly declined.

"So why did you leave that note? What do you want?"

"Don't you want to look at the menu first? You can choose anything you like." Seto retorted picking up his menu and sifting through it.

"I really want to know why you asked me here." Joey responded questioningly. This was perhaps the most befuddling thing that had ever happened to him. Seto was being polite to him, and this setup strangely resembled a date. Not that Seto could know he was gay, his friends were the only ones that knew and they never spoke about it. A date would have been pleasant, but with Kaiba? This was too much, and Joey couldn't help but feel as though this was a horrible practical joke.

"This isn't funny you jackass!" Joey practically yelled across the table. "What's your game exactly? To make me look like an idiot?" At this Seto looked up placating.

"That was not at all my intention. I merely wanted us to have dinner." Seto responded calmly across the table.

"Oh bullshit!" At this, Seto slammed his menu on the table.

"If you must know, I have been made aware of your current situation and I want to issue a proposition for you." The CEO said through gritted teeth. Joey looked on in amazement.

"Proposition? What do I have to do? Demean myself in front of you daily?"

"Nothing like that, but right now I would really like it if you chose to look at your menu and order something." Seto responded in the sweetest voice possible. Joey in response picked up his menu and resigned himself to looking through it. Several awkward minutes passed in silence until their waiter returned through the door.

"May I go ahead and take your order sirs?" The waiter looked expectantly at Joey.

"Um.. I guess I'll have the Florentine pasta with grilled chicken." Joey said uncertainly.

"Excellent choice! And Mr. Kaiba? Prime rib I suppose?"

"You know how I like it, Youkuza." Kaiba said pleasantly. The waiter took both of their menus and strode off through the door again. After the menus had gone, and Joey had run out of remarks to throw in Kaiba's face he became very aware of their surroundings. There was a lit candle between them, there was low lighting, and the table cloth was a deep rich violet. There was a bucket of ice on a tray beside the table with a bottle of red wine inside, and Joey just became aware of a piano playing somewhere in the distance.

"Um.. so, why did you bring me here?" Joey asked uncertainly.

"Like I said, I have a proposition. It doesn't involve anything demeaning, or at least I don't consider it to.. But I've been made aware of the situation with your father and-"

"Who told you?" Joey suddenly burst out.

"The cop," Seto replied testily, "now, I understand that it would be quite impossible for you to find lodging before the end of the week and as you may know, I have all the resources to accommodate you for as long as you like.." Seto said slowly, holding Joey's gaze with those smoldering blue eyes. Joey almost melted sitting across from what was surely a god who had replaced his worst enemy while he wasn't looking.

"But you want something in return? What do I have that you don't?" Joey asked, snorting with disbelief. Seto straightened up, raised his eyebrows, and pierced Joey with a striking stare.

"You."

Joey's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Staring back at the most lustrous man he had ever seen, and being told that all he wanted was him. But this was completely ridiculous. This was The Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corporation. A man who had constantly put him down, beat him up, insulted him…

"I know we've had our disagreements in the past-"

"Disagreements? Is that what you call it? You have emotionally tortured me for the past-!" Joey, completely flabbergasted wildly gestured with his hands what his words couldn't seem to display for him.

"Have you ever had a childhood crush Joey?" Seto said fiercely, narrowing his eyes in the familiar death glare that belonged more to the Kaiba he knew. Joey opened his mouth to speak and it hit him hard; their interaction this morning. He heard Kaiba's voice asking "You mean to say that there are days when you…ARE in the mood?" He saw in his mind's eye Kaiba glance up and down with eyes Joey had once interpreted to mean hatred, but in fact…

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?" Joey shouted in disbelief, rising quickly from his chair right as the waiter burst through the door again. All three of them awkwardly standing and staring, when the waiter uncertainly presented them with their food and tactfully retreated with a disposition that was obviously glad to be away. Joey slowly sat back down still stunned with disbelief. Kaiba returned to his seat and began hurriedly cutting his steak, deliberately not looking at the blonde.

"…Is that it?" Joey said finally, still not having touched his food.

"I've been having certain psychological problems, and I believe that more time with you could help reconcile these issues." Seto said in a precise manner, still not looking up from his food. Joey grinned for the first time all day.

"It's alright to be embarrassed-"

"I am NOT embarrassed," Seto insisted, immediately looking up from his food. "The fact of the matter is, I don't know. I have been having extremely odd dreams, and you're the subject of many of them. It would appear that I like you, yes. All I know, is that I want what I want, and I've wanted you for a long time." Seto's sultry tone carried those words across the table with a sly smile and Joey almost died from pure lust. Although he could be an asshole, Seto Kaiba was the sexiest man alive.

"You always get what you want. I could refuse and you wouldn't get whatever you want for a change. How would that feel, moneybags?" Joey said with a smirk.

"But it would also be what you want." Kaiba retorted without even the slightest delay, he had obviously thought out this entire conversation. Joey's heart shot up in his throat. Was he that transparent? Could Kaiba tell he wanted him that badly?

"You want to stay in Domino, right?" Kaiba supplied. Joey nodded, and the situation was clear. Kaiba's was clearly the only option.

"So, you just want to spend time with me? You don't want me to… do anything? Right? Because my moral integrity would not allow that." Joey put in. Seto smiled brazenly, hearing his puppy mutter 'moral integrity' seemed completely out of character.

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, puppy." Seto replied leaning forward on his elbows, once again displaying that taut chest. Joey immediately felt like he was perfectly comfortable with anything the CEO wanted to do with him.

"What did you just call me?" Joey pressed, leaning forward mimicking Seto and relaying back to him the same lusty look he was giving Joey. Dropping his voice low he delivered a chilling response:

"I called you, my puppy. That's what you are." To Joey, this was all just a horrible game of gay chicken. Seto couldn't be gay, he was one of the most prominent figures in Japan, and it was just a matter of time before he broke Seto down. Deciding it would be better to claim his victory now, rather than later Joey took the rashest action possible. Leaning forward he grabbed the back of the brunette's head and pushed them together in a bruising kiss.

Joey was wrong, horribly wrong. Inducing a kiss he felt for sure Kaiba would break away from he was shocked to feel Seto pressing back, moaning in shameless pleasure. Kaiba brought his hand up to meet Joey's cheek and tenderly caressed his skin along his neck. Joey quivered and his knees got weak. He sighed into the kiss and Seto pressed on ruthlessly violating his lips in the most arousing kiss of his life. His lips tasted like wine, and the intensity was intoxicating enough. He found his hand unconsciously grasping and running through the brunette's hair; he was so soft and rough at the same time. But there was just this damnable table in the way of him and this sex icon. Seto finally broke away, breathing heavily and Joey realized he was too. He had never experienced this kind of kiss before, that was what chemistry was. As Seto grinned back at him from across the table, Joey knew he was thinking the same thing.

"You- you're really gay. You're serious." Joey gasped as his breath returned.

"And you're sexy." Kaiba responded in voice laced with the tone of a man who was aroused beyond measure. Joey blushed and looked away.

"I thought you were joking…"

…

After a few seconds, the CEO burst into laughter. "You thought I was joking?" He said with a grin. It occurred to Joey that this was the first instance when he had seen genuine amusement on Kaiba's face. He smiled again, and allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose I thought you were playing me, and I…" The rest was drowned out by their shared laughter.

"You know, your food is going to get cold." The brunette stated smiling slightly at his dinner partner. With a self-satisfied grin he bent over his plate and began to eat.

The food was absolutely delicious.  
-

I haven't written in a while so tell me what you think! I know it moves a bit fast, but the story has sort of just taken on a life of its own if you know what I mean. Hope you like it! Expect more chapters in the future…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it! Quit reminding me of what I don't have!

I know I've been gone for awhile. I just haven't had a lot of motivation lately. *sigh* Maybe if people would review more….

Chapter 3: Cover Me

Exiting the restaurant after their magical date (supposing it should be called that) Joey felt like a huge weight had lifted off his chest. He no longer had to worry about living with his father who frequently treated him like dirt, and he had found a place to stay. Also, he had resolved a long standing conflict and started his first real relationship. Tonight he saw as a win. He slyly looked over at the brunette standing beside him and eyed the close fitting pants he was wearing and the light blue shirt stretching across his broad chest. Yes. Definitely a win. Kaiba apparently felt eyes on him because when Joey looked up again the brunette locked eyes with him.

"You want to go ahead and take a picture?" The CEO asked smirking. Joey went red all over but refused to back down.

"I don't have a camera." He said. Kaiba's smirk cracked into a smile as his driver pulled the limousine around to the front of the restaurant. Joey eyed the sleek black car and stared.

"I've never ridden in a limousine before." Joey said.

"Well," Kaiba moved forward to open the door for him, "I'm glad this could be your first." Smiling, Joey slid across the smooth black leather to the other side and Kaiba climbed in right next to him.

"I was going to take you to my place unless you have belongings to pick up at the police station. I think they cleared out your apartment." Seto started.

"Nah. All the shit I had is either broken or not that important." Joey answered.

"What about clothes?" Kaiba asked.

"Honestly I have two pairs of jeans and my school uniform. Both pairs of jeans are so ripped up I don't think I'll mind wearing my uniform for a while. And I only have one shirt now anyhow. It's fine." Joey smiled at the CEO who strangely didn't seem to want to smile.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Seto said, "maybe I could take you shopping for a new wardrobe sometime soon." Joey looked aghast.

"Kaiba, you don't have to do that. I can get what I need on my own. I'm already staying with you-"

"That doesn't sound like you at all," Kaiba interrupted. "Normally you'd call me money bags and make some slight about it." Kaiba said grinning again. "Don't worry about it. I have more money than I know what to do with, and I'd like to share it with you."

No clue what to say Joey just sat there until he realized that the limousine wasn't moving. Seeming to realize what he was after the CEO rolled a black window down from the front.

"Take us home, Shirokawa." The driver nodded and Kaiba rolled the window back up to give them their privacy once more.

"Thanks Kaiba." Joey said smiling.

"Seto."

"What?" Joey responded.

"My name is Seto." Kaiba said smiling. Joey nodded smiling back. Looking around he noticed how spacious the limo was. It had a cooler in the corner. Curiously Joey reached forward and opened the door. Inside was a bottle of champagne, several bottled waters, and about a dozen cans of cola. Joey looked up curiously at the brunette, "Cola?"

"Mokuba." He said rolling his eyes. Joey chuckled and shut the door. Leaning back he settled in the seat next to Seto.

"I've never been in anything this nice before." Joey said to the man next to him.

"You like it?"

"Well, yeah. It's pretty cool." Joey answered looking up at Seto's smiling face. It was so unusual to see Seto smiling. It was genuine, not fake or forced.

"It's kinda weird. Seeing you not look pissed off at me all the time." Joey said. Kaiba's smile faltered.

"You don't like it?" Kaiba asked.

"No! I like it a lot. I could get used to it." Joey said. The corner of the CEO's mouth hitched back into his smile again as he reached for Joey's hand that sat on his leg. Joey felt the brunette's fingers brush against his inner thigh as he grasped his hand. Joey became of how close he was to the CEO and he started salivating. He swallowed profusely trying to get rid of the saliva. Kaiba reached his arm around the blonde and his head started feeling foggy. Looking at Kaiba he felt his legs go numb. If he needed to walk sometime soon he wouldn't be able to support himself. He let his eyes wander over Kaiba's chest. He was eyeing the top few buttons that were open exposing the tanned flesh. Looking up into the CEO's eyes he saw they were glassed over looking at him. He leaned forward cautiously toward the brunette who pushed their heads together with the arm he had placed around his shoulder and once more Joey was experiencing the most passionate kiss of his life.

This one was longer than the first, and although started out cautious progressed into outright lust. Kaiba pressed forward his lips slipping between the blonde's own. He sucked experimentally on his bottom lip making Joey gasp. Joey could feel Seto smiling as he attacked his lips again biting and sucking as he progressed. Detaching his hand from the enthusiastic CEO Joey wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Kaiba moved his hand up the blonde's thigh until he sighed. Kaiba moved his tongue into Joey's mouth tasting him and enjoying his delicious moaning. Joey couldn't get enough of his CEO and was readily devouring all the affection Seto gave him pulling him closer. Joey ran his fingers through Seto's hair and made him shudder breaking their second kiss.

"Damn, Seto." Joey panted, out of breath. He was smiling. Seto grinned and leaning forward planted a gentle kiss on his puppy's cheek. Looking down he saw the brunette's tight pants stretched even tighter; a large bulge pushing against the already constricted fabric. Joey bit his lip and looked up at Seto.

Once they got to Kaiba's mansion where was he going to sleep? With Seto? And what did that mean about the nature of their relationship? Seto said he didn't know if he liked him or not. Physically it was clear he liked him a lot, but did that necessarily mean he wanted a relationship or did that just mean he wanted a physical relationship in return for lodging? That would make him a whore. But Seto was being so nice; he paid for his dinner, and offered to get him new clothes. That didn't sound like someone who just wanted sex. He could get sex with a lot less from an actual prostitute. Deciding to keep all this to himself for now he planted a smile on his face. Seto however frowned.

"What are we going to do about school tomorrow?" Seto asked. Joey furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Now that we're together what will your friends do?" Kaiba asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean.." And then it came to Joey, "Oh, right."His friends. How would they react to him and Seto? Most likely Yugi would be alright with it, but Yami would most likely reject the idea. Anzu would welcome anybody with open arms once they proved themselves faithful, but Tristan, Bakura, Malik, and Marik would be as welcoming as a poisonous neurotoxin. In fact, Tristan would most likely get angry at him for accepting Seto as easily as he did. But Seto had said "together", they were dating… What did he think they should do?

"What do you think we should do?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to make anything more complicated than it has to be for right now. Maybe we should wait to tell them until we find a good way to break it to them? I don't know how your friends would react. Yugi is nice to everybody, but I don't know about any of the others." Kaiba said worriedly.

"Yeah, we can worry about breaking it to them later when we figure out the best way." Joey said reaching for Seto's hand. Soon the limousine was pulling into the long driveway up to Seto's mansion. Pulling up to the front of the place Kaiba opened the door for Joey and led him up to the largest house Joey had ever seen. It was three stories high, and pearly white. It had Greek columns by the front porch and the latticework was laced with decorative ivy. Joey stood openmouthed on the front step looking up at it.

"I hope you like the inside too." Seto said with a playful smile as he stood in the open doorway. After several more moments of appreciating the exterior Joey joined Seto at the door and they went inside.

The interior was just as magnificent. Joey walked into the foyer that led to a large split staircase with red carpeting all the way up both sides. Seto started running commentary.

"Through the door on the right in this hall is the family room with the television, there's also a restroom through there and a door to the backyard. On the other side is the dining room and beyond that is the kitchen." Seto started towards the stairs.

"Would you like me to show you where your room is? We can come back down here in a few minutes." Seto said. Joey eyed the large staircase and nodded. They climbed up the right side of the staircase with Seto leading the way.

"All of our bedrooms are in the right wing, it's not that complicated once you get used to it." Seto said noting the look on Joey's face. Leading the way down a long hallway Joey was wondering if he would be able to make it back downstairs by himself.

"This is my bedroom right here." Jolting himself from his reservations Joey looked to the door on the right where Kaiba was pointing. "Your bedroom will be right across the hall so if you need anything you can come ask. Mokuba's room is down the hall on the left. And the bathroom is across from his room. I can show you if you like, but it's just straight down there on the right. It's not too hard to miss." Seto finished explaining everything and looked at Joey as though waiting for him to respond.

"Can I see your room?" Joey asked curiously. Seto looked pleasantly surprised.

"Sure." Opening the door he led Joey inside.

The walls were painted a dark blue and the baseboards were silver. The bed was a large queen with a black comforter set with geometric squares overlaying into one another with different shades of black, gray, and silver. The bed was laden with seven different pillows both black silver and blue. There was a large mahogany wardrobe, a matching mahogany dresser, and two nightstands beside each side of the bed. In the corner there was a small desk with a roller chair and a laptop sat atop the desk. There were notebooks and files on the surface, but the desk was the only messy part of the room. On the wardrobe was a large stereo system. And strangely the room seemed normal for a teenage boy. There were posters and CDs, and strangely enough candles and incense. There was a large stack of Duel Monsters cards littering one of the nightstands. There was a door at the far end of the room Joey suspected led to a master bath.

"This is… not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Seto said; smiling slightly.

"Something not as…personalized?" Joey submitted truthfully. Kaiba looked almost offended.

"I have a personality!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Joey said defensively. Startled by Kaiba's temper he took a step back. The CEO had offered him a lot, and he didn't want to make him angry and seem ungrateful.

"No. It's fine. A lot of people think I'm…cold." Seto responded. There was an awkward pause, and Joey had no idea what to say. Noticing one of the CD cases on the wardrobe he picked it up.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Joey asked. Kaiba flopped down on his bed and for a second Joey was afraid he wouldn't respond.

"Mostly alternative. I like anything but country though."

"What's Maximum the Hormone?" Kaiba chuckled sitting up and reaching for the case. "It's different." He supplied. Joey looked at him inquisitively.

"Well, what music did you think I listened to?" Joey thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure if I thought you listened to music at all. I guess I never really thought about it." He answered honestly. Kaiba's lips twitched in an almost smile.

"That's kind of what I thought about you." Joey looked down at his feet for a moment thinking things over. After all the time he'd known the CEO he had never imagined him liking movies or music. Somehow he had made him seem less human, and it made him easier to dislike. He was starting to discover that this man he had broken down into something simplistic was actually more complicated than he thought, and Kaiba was figuring that out too. Moving over to the side of the bed he sat beside Seto.

"It's metal." Seto answered. "Maximum the Hormone is heavy metal." Joey snickered.

"What is so funny?" Seto asked grinning.

"It kind of fits," Joey said bursting into laughter, "because I always thought of you as angry all the time." Seto's grin was replaced by a look Joey couldn't quite place.

"No. This isn't angry, people just think it is because of the screaming. If you listen to the actual music it has a pretty good sound. Not angry at all. Especially Hormone, the sound is more melodic than you would think." He looked so serious Joey found himself nodding.

"Maybe I should listen to it sometime."

"It's good. You just have to listen beyond the screaming, to what's underneath the surface." Seto replied looking over at him. Smiling back to him he guessed there were a lot of things underneath the surface he should start paying more attention to.

"You think I could see the downstairs now?" Joey asked.

Kaiba hopped up from his place on the bed and started towards the door looking back at Joey, "You coming?" Joey stood up to follow him through the door. Reaching out in front of him he grabbed Seto's hand in his as they walked back down the hall. He saw Seto's lip twitch again and decided he liked it whenever he did that. It was almost the cutest gesture the CEO could manage.

As they progressed downstairs Joey took a better look at the walls to notice pictures of Mokuba and Seto too. It made the mansion almost seem like a home.

"Would you like something to drink? I was thinking of having a bit more wine." Kaiba said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I've never had any wine before. That's why I didn't have any at the restaurant." Joey answered.

"You don't have to have any wine; we have other drinks in the kitchen." Joey followed the brunette into a large gleaming kitchen with a bar in the center. Moving around the bar past the fridge Seto opened a small wine cooler and pulled out a large bottle of a white Riesling.

"Would you like to try it?" Seto asked. Joey nodded, and Seto proceeded to work the cork out of the bottle with a corkscrew. "Would you mind grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet over there.." Seto nodded towards a cabinet by the microwave to Joey's left. Reaching up into the cabinet he grabbed two glasses and moved over to set them by Seto. Finally pulling the cork free Seto poured the liquid into a glass for himself, and then poured a significantly less amount into the second glass and passed it to him. Taking the glass from the male he lifted it to his lips and sipped at it. It was surprisingly good. Nodding up at Seto, the brunette poured him a bit more and then corked the bottle and put it back in the cooler.

"This is sweet." Joey said as Seto led him out of the kitchen. "I didn't think it would taste like this."

"Well you've been thinking differently about a lot of things lately haven't you?" Seto asked. He was smiling and looking at him through narrowed eyes. Joey didn't think it was the narrowed glare he usually received from the other boy, but it was more of satisfaction than anger. Seto lured him into the family room, and it was huge. It was separated into two sides. One side had a large flat screen television and a pool table. There were pouf chairs and bean bags in front of the television with a small table in front. On the other side was a large wraparound couch with a large footrest that made a circle in the middle of the sofa. On that wall was a large fireplace. It took up almost the entire wall and when they stepped in there was a roaring fire in the grate. The lights above the pool table were lit and pool balls were strewn across the table.

"Mokuba must have been in here earlier." Seto sighed, turning the lights down above the pool table. Joey noticed they must have dimmer switches. Anzu had a dimmer switch in her bedroom, and he always liked playing with it. Reaching over he lifted another dimmer switch. This activated the one above the fireplace; he lifted it half way up before he noticed Seto watching him with an amused expression.

"I think those are cool." He supplied dimly, and in the glower of the flames he saw Seto suppressing a laugh. He moved over to the fireplace and sat on the corner of the sofa setting his wine on the footrest. He patted the cushion next to him inviting the blonde to join him. Joey sipped a bit more of his wine and then took his place beside the CEO, placing his glass next to Kaiba's . Immediately Seto put his arm around his shoulders, and Joey found that he liked it well enough. He leaned his head to rest on the brunette's shoulder and closed his eyes momentarily. He felt Seto rest his chin on his head and draw a deep breath taking in his scent.

"So what do you think?" Seto breathed in his ear. It was quiet and sultry; it made Joey's knees weak and a shiver run up his spine. Joey wasn't sure he could even respond without moaning.

"Think about what?" He gasped, biting his lip he looked up at Seto. The brunette was gazing at him with narrowed eyes a small smile playing on his lips. Leaning forward the brunette brushed his lips against his cheek and whispered in the same sultry tone.

"Living here with me? I'll be your shelter, and you can pay me back with one thousand kisses." Seto kissed his cheek tenderly, and as he did so Joey felt himself make an involuntary sound. Never had he been so aroused by anyone in his life.

"So you like this?" Kaiba asked as he reached his hand up to run through the blondes' hair. "You be my lover, and I'll cover you." Seto breathed each word like it was his last. Joey pulled back, biting his lip. He looked up at Seto waiting with bated breath, his eyes shining.

"Yes. Cover me."

END

[If you liked it or have suggestions: PLEASE COMMENT. Help me to help you enjoy fanfiction more! Next chapter hopefully soon!]


	4. PLEASE HELP

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for most of you clicking on this thinking it's an updated chapter. I promise it's coming; I almost have it finished and after my lovely editors rip it to pieces and send it back then I'll upload. BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. You've probably been wondering why it's taking me so long to update and I would normally fish out an excuse, but this isn't one of those times. **

**I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU ALL. My lovely readers, something has got me pissed off. If you live in the USA you may have already heard of the Chick-Fil-A incident, and if you don't live in this country or have no clue what's going on then I'm about to tell you. **

**EXPLANATION: (If you already know about what's going on you can go ahead and skip to the bottom.)**

**Chick-Fil-A, the fast food chicken restaurant that has been in business since 1946, has always been known as a Christian oriented business. I am assuming all of you all reading this story are big supporters of gay rights (you are reading a yaoi fanfic, right?), and I think you'll be upset to know that the fast food chain has donated large sums of money recently to anti-gay organizations. Jim Henson's company (the creator of the muppets, probably one of the most successful running children's shows for decades) withdrew their support from the restaurant. They had been providing children's meal toys for the restaurant, and when they withdrew their support they took all the puppet toys out of the restaurant. Then, Chick-Fil-A posted a notice saying that all the toys had a "malfunction" and were a "potential danger" to children, although "no incident had actually been reported." Basically, they lied, which isn't a very Christian thing to do, is it? **

**IF you already know what's going on you may resume reading HERE:**

**I grew up in a Baptist household, and after this occurred witnessed a lot of my Christian family and friends supporting this hatred and hypocrisy. I was outraged! I believe gays have rights too, and I definitely don't support chick-fil-a. I told this to my dad, and he is now refusing to speak to me. I facebooked him this video: watch?v=JprRWKQys7A**

**If you can't click the link or it doesn't work or something go to youtube and search for "Chick-Fil-A and Proverbs 25:21" by JacksonAPierce.**

**Watch ALL OF IT. And now my mission? Well, I am definitely going to Chick-Fil-A this Wednesday on AUGUST 1****st****. I'm taking a picture, and I want you to do it too! Go show support, order nothing but a large water, and loiter as long as possible. You don't necessarily have to take a picture, but if you do this and stand up for what you believe in PM me, tell me what you did, and I will know that humanity isn't all filled with bias and hatred. I will write you any story you want, give you a shout out in my next chapter, give you a metaphorical cookie, or anything you want! Thank you all for reading my wonderful, devoted writers and I hope you'll hear my pleas and show up at Chick-Fil-A to show how much you care! **

**If you have any questions or comments regarding the video, what's going on, or are confused as to what I have requested of you please review or pm me and I'll clear up anything that was unclear or confusing.**


End file.
